Beauty and the Punk
by surferscout
Summary: AU Liley. Lilly's the cheerleader, Miley's the emo rocker chick. Can they handle getting paired up for a science project? R&R. I don't own HM.
1. uno

**A/N- **This story is very AU, so Miley is obviously not Hannah Montana. I know this chapter kind of sucks and moves really quickly, but it's more of a setup for the rest of the story. Anyway, enjoy, review, and I'll update in a timely manner.

Mondays were the worst.

Lilly Truscott sat in her boring science class, chewing gum and staring out the window.

Tick.

Tock.

"You're late," Mr. Carelli barked. Lilly swallowed her gum. She turned around just in time to see a girl walk into the room.

"Sorry." The girl grumbled, taking the only available seat. Her hair was brown with aquamarine streaks, and she wore a tight NOFX t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and beat-up Converse hi-tops. Lilly recognized her from algebra, but couldn't remember her name.

"Class," the teacher boomed, causing some daydreaming students to flinch. "Today, we're going to begin a very special project." He grinned slyly and clasped his hands together. "You're all going to become parents for one week."

Groans, gasps, and hushed exclamations of dismay rose from the seated students.

"Now, class," Mr. Carelli said, his expression somewhere between amused and annoyed. "You're all going to be paired up, and you'll have to take care of one of these-" he plopped a 5-pound sack of flour on his desk "-for seven days. If you demonstrate responsibility, good judgment, and other good parental qualities, you pass. If anything happens to this baby, you fail."

Oliver Oken's hand shot up. "Are we allowed to pick partners?" He asked, eyeing Becca across the room. Amber, Ashley, and Lilly, who were the inseparable, Barbie-like popular girls, gave each other nervous glances.

Mr. Carelli smiled evilly. "Nope."

The entire class groaned loudly. Mr. Carelli folded his arms. "I'm choosing your partners. Boys, over there by the windows. Girls, go over there near the door."

After about fifteen minutes, nearly the entire class had been paired up. "Oliver…Sarah," Mr. Carelli said. Oliver sneered.

"Okay, we have one baby left…" Mr. Carelli looked frazzled as he scanned the room. "We have no boys left. So that must mean…" Lilly and the blue-haired girl were the only ones left who hadn't been paired up.

"Looks like this baby's gonna have two mommies!" Mr. Carelli joked, handing Lilly the last sack of flour.

"Okay, everybody, get to know your partners, because-" Mr. Carelli was interrupted by the bell ringing. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Outside the classroom, Lilly approached the girl. "I'm Lilly," she said slowly.

The girl waited a few moments. "I'm not retarded," she said finally. "And the name's Miley."


	2. dos

**A/N-** Ack, another short chapter. Not much Liley either. I also took liberties with Miley's mom's character, etc. Next chapter will be longer and more Liley-ish (hint hint).

"So, what do you want to name it?" Lilly said, breaking the awkward silence between herself and Miley. It was fifth period lunch, and spending time with her co-parent was proving to be a challenge.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Miley deadpanned, not bothering to look up at Lilly.

Lilly sighed. Just then, her phone buzzed. Miley rolled her eyes as the blonde cheerleader flipped it open. It was a text message from Amber:

_Hows ur wife?_

Lilly slammed the phone shut. Amber waved innocently from across the cafeteria. She had some nerve, teasing Lilly about being paired with a girl. Amber had wound up being paired with Dandruff Danny, while Ashley's partner was Jake Ryan, the second-nerdiest boy in the class. _At least they've got easy A's_, Lilly thought, somewhat bitterly.

"Whoa, someone's got anger issues," Miley said, amused at Lilly's frustration.

"Do not," Lilly grumbled. "My friend's just being a bitch. It's nothing."

"Cheerleaders tend to do that." Miley sounded bored, as usual.

"How would you know that?" Lilly asked defensively.

For the first time, Miley made actual eye contact with Lilly. The blonde girl shivered; Miley's blue eyes were like pure ice.

"Because I used to be one."

**Flashback. June 23rd, 2003.**

"C'mon, bud, you're gonna be late for practice!" Robbie Ray yelled up the stairs. Miley's cheerleading practice was at 4:30; it was already 4:20.

"One second, Dad!"

Miley sat on the edge of her mother's bed. Mrs. Stewart was fragile and in poor health (_Mommy's not feeling well right now, sweetie_), but her eyes and smile told a different story.

"Have fun at cheerleading practice, honey," Miley's mother said softly. Her daughter had been dancing since she was three and a half, but the exciting world of fifth grade (_Good luck at big girl school, Smiley_) had offered the opportunity to join her school's cheer squad. The coach had instantly promoted Miley to captain, even though some of the girls on the team were a year older.

"Mom, you're coming to the game on Saturday, right?" Miley said, an excited smile on her face.

"Of course, baby girl," Mrs. Stewart said, touching her daughter's cheek. Miley hugged her and ran downstairs.

Miley's mother never made it to the game.


	3. tres

**a/n**- I promised you Liley goodness. Read on...

Miley woke up the next morning thinking about her mother.

"Wake up, bud," Robbie Ray called, knocking on her door.

"I'm up," Miley grumbled. "Jesus."

"Somebody's here to see you," her dad said through the door. Miley froze. Her friends weren't really the type to go visit anyone at seven a.m. unless drugs were involved. Miley dressed as quickly as she could and headed downstairs.

To her utter surprise, Lilly Truscott was seated in the living room. She looked slightly nervous, and she cradled the sack of flour in her arms, almost like a real baby.

"Who told you where I live?" Miley blurted nervously.

"Uh…you did. Yesterday. Remember?" Lilly looked at Miley like she was insane.

"Oh." Miley stared at the floor. She felt her throat tighten slightly.

There was an awkward pause, after which Lilly cleared her throat and said, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that today is your day to watch Zoe. I have cheerleading practice later, and I'm not bringing her with me."

Miley stared for a moment. Finally, she said, "Who the fuck is Zoe?"

"Um…our daughter," Lilly said incredulously. "Were you not listening when we decided that yesterday?"

"I guess not," Miley said matter-of-factly. "Zoe," she scoffed. "Sounds like a fucking poodle."

Lilly shook her head. "Look, whatever, I'm leaving her here. You can give her to me…later." The blonde cheerleader suddenly looked uncomfortable, like she wanted to get away from Miley. But the opposite was true.

"Who says there'll be a 'later'? I'm going to the skate park with my friends after school." Miley pronounced the word "friends" with a slight edge, as though trying to convey that Lilly was not and would never be her friend.

"Uh, no. One of us has to be with Zoe at all times." Lilly sounded annoyed. "I'm starting to think you're a bad influence on her." Lilly was just trying to frustrate Miley. It was working.

"She's not our fucking daughter, you psycho." Miley's voice was smooth and cold as ice.

"Uh, hello, I get that!" Lilly yelled. She wasn't teasing anymore; Miley's attitude was slowly beginning to irritate her.

Miley gave a chilling smile. "Whatever you say…honey."

Lilly felt her heart rate increase. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? If I had to choose any girl in school to, you know-" Lilly wrinkled her nose in realization of what she was saying "-be with, it definitely wouldn't be you."

"Oh really?" It was Miley's turn to tease Lilly. She knew that every blonde, bubbly cheerleader hated three things: heavy metal, carbs, and lesbians. Miley was two for three.

"Really!" In the next few moments, several things happened in quick succession.

Lilly stood up and dropped the bag of flour.

Miley took a challenging step forward and tripped over it.

Their lips connected.

Lilly didn't pull away.

Neither did Miley.


	4. cuatro

**A/N- **I just want to say thanks for all the great reviews! I've been really busy, so I'm having a hard time replying to them all, but I really do appreciate every single (non-flame) review. I wrote most of this story last week, so that's why the updates have been so quick. Anyway, this chapter is more dramatic and a little longer, also more Liley. Hopefully you like.

The next day, it rained. Hard. Miley slouched against the outside wall of the school just by the entrance, protected from the rain. She pulled a cigarette from her pocket, lit it, and inhaled. The smoke mingled with the fog caused by the California rain.

Miley wouldn't let herself thing about yesterday morning. She couldn't. Yet, she did.

_Miley felt a spark on her lips, undoubtedly caused by the accidental contact with Lilly's. The blonde didn't seem to want to move away; on the contrary, her hands had moved to Miley's neck. She pulled the punk brunette closer, if that was even possible, and licked her bottom lip._

_Miley obliged, allowing the cheerleader's tongue to invade her mouth. It was obvious that Lilly had had practice. Miley wished that she could lose herself in the other girl, but something inside of her caused her to pull away quickly, harshly ending the kiss._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miley said, her eyes wide. She wondered why she was saying this to Lilly, when she would much rather have been kissing the blonde girl._

_"Me? I-It was an accident," Lilly said, her face turning red. _

_"I don't think people 'accidentally' shove their tongues in people's mouths." Miley was angry, but not at Lilly. She was angry at herself, angry that she had exposed herself in such a way, and to one of the most popular girls in school. Denial swept over her as she tried to avoid looking directly at Lilly, whose sadness was obvious._

_"Look, I have to go." Lilly ran from Miley's house, not bothering to take her schoolbag, which she had brought with her. As Lilly was leaving, Miley noticed her wipe her face quickly._

_Miley stood in the living room, shocked by what had just happened and how badly she had handled it, for a full five minutes before the tears came._

_"Dad, I don't feel well, I'm not going to go to school," Miley yelled as she ran upstairs to her room._

_"Sure, bud," Robbie Ray said half-heartedly from behind his bedroom door, where he was getting dressed and moussing his hair. Things just hadn't been the same between him and his daughter since his wife had died. He felt like he was growing further and further apart from her every day. _

_Miley locked her bedroom door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. "Shit, what have I done?" She whispered, before succumbing to the tidal wave of silent tears. _

"They test those on animals, you know," Sarah said in an inappropriately cheery voice. Miley hadn't even noticed the girl sneaking up on her, and she nearly dropped her cigarette.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that," Miley said in a low voice.

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "How can you stand those things? I mean, your lungs are probably rotting from the inside out-"

"Kind of like my soul," Miley said, quietly and bitterly. She threw her cigarette down and stepped on it.

Sarah looked down disapprovingly before smiling uttering a bright "Well, bye!"

Miley was about to reach for another cigarette when a jock-type boy walked up to her. He had a menacing smile on his face.

"So, is it true what they say?"

Miley froze. _It can't be. I know rumors get around fast in high school, but this is just-_

"That you forced yourself on Lilly Truscott." The boy looked disgusted, but he couldn't help but snicker at Miley's shocked look.

_-ridiculous._


	5. cinco

**A/N- **This is going to be the next-to-last chapter. Enjoy the Liley-ness and the drama. R&R.

Miley Stewart sat on her back porch swing, staring up at the night sky. Her face was streaked with eyeliner and tears. She held her acoustic guitar and gently strummed the strings, occasionally singing random lyrics. Miley lit a cigarette and leaned back.

"Hey."

Miley knew who it was before she even turned around.

"Go away." Miley's voice was devoid of warmth or emotion.

"I don't know anybody who smokes while playing an instrument," Lilly said, sliding the glass door shut behind her as she stepped out into the cool night air.

"I do," Miley said simply, her fingers lightly brushing the guitar strings.

"Oh." Lilly looked incredibly awkward, standing there with her tight, embroidered jeans, lacy tank top, and Victoria's secret hoodie. Miley smiled for a moment before turning back to her guitar.

"Can I sit down?" Lilly punctured the silence that had crept up on them.

"No." Miley laid her guitar down next to herself on the swing.

"Okay." Lilly blinked a few times, then said, "I was just coming by to pick up Zo—I mean, the bag of flour. You know, so we don't totally fail." There she went again, falling back into her popular girl posture, her subtle eye rolls, her overconfident smile. Her defense mechanism wasn't working, however, at least not on Miley.

"Why'd you do it?" Miley said hoarsely, still facing away from the blonde. She ground the tip of her cigarette into the sole of her shoe and threw it over the railing.

"Do what?" Lilly asked innocently.

"Don't lie to me," Miley said dangerously, finally standing up to face Lilly. "I know you told everyone about-" she winced "-what happened, and made it sound like I pushed myself on you." Miley's voice had risen considerably during that sentence alone, and she stood challengingly close to the cheerleader.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lilly said. She wasn't sweating, blinking a lot, or avoiding Miley's eyes. She wasn't lying.

"You told someone," Miley persisted. "It's all over the school. Do you know what somebody spray-painted on my locker yesterday? Do you? God, Lilly, why do have to be such a fucking bi-"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Lilly screamed suddenly, snapping Miley out of her monologue. "Okay, maybe I told Amber and Ashley, but they're my friends, they wouldn't…" Lilly trailed off as realization dawned in her eyes. "Oh, God, Miley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" Lilly reached out her hand, but Miley jerked away.

"I've had enough of people like you," Miley said harshly. "Liars, I mean."

"Miley, I didn't lie to you. I wouldn't lie to you," Lilly mumbled. "Look, Monday I was the popular cheerleader, and you were the punk who hated the world. I don't know how anything could change so much in four days, but all I know is that when we kissed, I felt—"

"Leave," Miley interjected, her voice showing actual emotion for the first time. "Please. Lilly, you don't understand…"

"Miley, I want to understand," Lilly said firmly. "Don't you know how much I'm risking by-" she exhaled- "falling for you?"

Miley gasped audibly. She had never felt this way before, about a guy or a girl. It scared her to know that she was having feelings for another girl, a cheerleader no less.

"I know we're not perfect, and we'll probably never be perfect, but right now I just want us to _be_," Lilly said softly, stepping closer to Miley.

The moment was so surreal, so simultaneously perfect and flawed, that Miley just had to close her eyes. The sound of the ocean, mixed with Lilly's citrusy fragrance and the cool breeze, seemed like a piece of heaven to Miley. The only thing that could make it better was when a pair of soft lips pressed gently against hers.

And this time, it was no accident.


	6. seis

**A/N**- This chapter is slightly rushed and very short, but hopefully it's a good ending. Once again, thanks to all the reviewers, and I hope you enjoyed the story.

Robbie Ray stuck a cinnamon stick into the gooey mass of marshmallows atop the mug of hot cocoa. He ran his fingers through his hair and slid open the glass door that led to the back porch. He planned on having his first real heart-to-heart with Miley since the death of her mother four years earlier. What he didn't plan on was seeing her kissing a slightly shorter blonde girl. Robbie Ray almost dropped the mug.

"Miles?" He choked, trying to keep himself steady.

Miley made an odd noise and instantly pulled back from Lilly. Both girls were pale and speechless.

There was a moment of weighted silence, nobody wanting to speak, everyone hoping it was just a bad dream. Finally, Robbie Ray smiled slightly.

"I've waited four long years to see you happy again," he said softly, placing the hot cocoa on the railing. "At first I was too shocked to think, but then I saw you _smile_. You haven't done that since Brooke…" Robbie Ray trailed off and looked out at the calm ocean. Lilly glanced at Miley, panicking, but Miley only shrugged. Her dad was acting weird, but at least he wasn't yelling.

"You know why we named you Miley, don't you?" Her Dad chuckled, still looking at the water. "From the minute you were born, you couldn't stop smiling. I would always call you Smiley, and that became Miley and, well…" He looked at the girls, his eyes glistening, and continued. "I thought I'd lost you; I didn't think I'd ever see you smile again." He looked directly at Lilly. "You treat my baby girl well, you hear?" He said softly, the first real tear falling.

As he turned around and to go inside, Miley grabbed his arm. "Daddy," she said, her eyes saying more to him than she ever could. "I'm sorry."

Robbie Ray laughed. "What're you sorry for, Miles? I'll always be proud of you, no matter what. I'm just glad my little girl's back." He pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

After he went inside, Lilly grabbed both of Miley's hands. "Miley, I…"

But she was silenced by a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we got a B plus!" Lilly said excitedly. She was walking down the hall with Miley, who had rinsed the blue streaks out of her hair and was wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Not bad, considering," Miley said teasingly, brushing a strand of hair out of Lilly's face.

"Considering what?" Lilly said playfully.

"Considering that all we did was fight and make out." Lilly faked surprise, and Miley kissed her gently.

Amber and Ashley walked out of the bathroom while Lilly and Miley were in mid-kiss. "Oooh, dyke alert," Amber said nastily.

In a flash of highlighted blonde hair and Hollister perfume, Lilly had pinned Amber against a row of lockers. "Don't you ever-" she winced as she said the next word "_fucking_ say that again." Amber looked shocked, and Ashley was speechless.

Lilly and Miley gave them one last look before walking away, their fingers intertwined.

**extremo. (end.)**


End file.
